


The Things Humanity will always have.

by Loopyluu



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopyluu/pseuds/Loopyluu
Summary: You would think that Tommyinnit, who pretended to be a child would be one of the youngest gods.He was not.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 256





	The Things Humanity will always have.

You would think that Tommyinnit, who pretended to be a child would be one of the youngest gods.

He was not.

He first met Philza years before. He looked different back then, not yet settled on a proper form.

Philza was young, ready to take on the world. But he died ever so quickly. Tommy Pitied the boy and gave him his godhood.

They didn’t meet again until Philza ‘adopted’ him.

* * *

When he first met Technoblade, it was on a battlefield.

Bloodshed from all sides and those alive were holding onto the little hope they had.

It was enough for him to come looking.

Technoblade had stared him down and tried to kill him, thinking him a mortal.

He cleared that assumption up quick.

He changed his form again after that.

Technoblade would tell the story about the only being that could defeat him.

He Pretended to be amazed.

* * *

When he First met Wilbur, it was when he was first taken in by Philza.

And Wilbur took better care of him than Philza did.

He may have been ancient, but he appeared to be a child.

Philza left him behind.

Wilbur Sings Songs and Tales of Floods he Caused, and even though Tommy knows the stories, having seen them first hand, he listens anyway.

* * *

He Pretended to be attached to the discs, knowing he could’ve just made new ones.

They weren’t special.

Dream called himself the God of Chaos, Parading himself the creator of the world.

Tommy stayed Silent.

* * *

He Stayed by Wilbur’s Side when he Made L’manberg.

He’s Seen Blood before but those of his friends that pooled in the Final Control room terrified him.

He’s been stabbed before by god killing weapons and the one Dream dragged through his heart was much the same.

He pretends to lose two of his lives when in reality he’s lost none.

* * *

When L’manberg blows up Tommy wasn’t prepared.

He should’ve realised what his brother was going through.

But when Philza Stabs Wilbur through the chest, killing him, Tommy Feels Pain.

He was an Old God, not the creator, but old enough to know them.

He hadn’t lost a godly friend to death before.

He doesn’t know how he kept his cool.

* * *

Tubbo, The God of Bees, Nature, and the leaves on the breeze, Too Young for his place of power Exiles him.

He Doesn’t blame the Boy.

Dream Drags him away.

Ghostbur is there, making Tommy’s Heart ache for the stories Wilbur once told.

He Hardly gets Visitors, and Tommy Knows it’s because of Dream.

His Party has no Guests, probably because the Invitations were never handed out.

But one day, when he’s reaching towards the black abyss of the sky, he runs.

* * *

He Hides under Techno’s House, and eventually, he finds him.

Techno Lies to him about his plans for L’manberg and Tommy Pretends to not notice.

He’ll always Pick Tubbo in the end.

* * *

When the TNT is coming down, and the withers are killing innocents, Tommy finally loses his cool.

Blistering Light Blinds everyone for seconds before they feel Tommy’s Power.

It comes off him like overwhelming waves of heat.

The Surprised Gasps and Nervous whispers flood the words of those in safe places.

Dream is Terrified.

Philza is Mortified.

And Techno is Backing away.

Humans Will always Have Hope, but there will always be Chaos and Destruction before it to give them that hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part to things, probably not unless people ask.  
> This was just a quick thing! I'll get the next chapter for my other fics up and done soon i promise!


End file.
